You don't know how much I missed you
by crazychickxoxo
Summary: This is actually a true story; it's happening to me. Edward left Fork's in Prep. Bella left Fork's grade 4. Both come back to Fork's High. Fifth week into the year, Edward's already there Bella's the new student. Set in Grade 9.


This is a true story that's actually happening to me a the moment. I'm writing this because I really need to get this off my chest. I'm sort of writing the things that I wish would happen but haven't yet. I'm in high school now and I just changed schools and guess who was at my new school? My prep sweet heart, he hasn't noticed me or talked to me yet. I just hope when he realizes it's me he'll do something. SM owns this story. Amyxoxo

Summery: Edward left Fork's in Prep. Bella left Fork's grade 4. Both come back to Fork's High. Fifth week into the year, Edward's already there Bella's the new student. Grade 9.

BPOV

I slowly walked through my new classroom's door to see a _big_ classroom with about fifty of my classmates running around. There looked to be about 10% more boys then girls in the whole class; _fun! _ A bald guy with glasses stood at a white board and looked to be writing something.

"Have any of you's seen the new girl yet?" He asked the class and most of them shook their head. "Amanda, is she here today?" He asked a younger lady next to her and she nodded towards me.

I went over to them and handed the man my late slip. "I'm Isabella."

"Class, this is Isabella-" I interrupted him with a smile and told him, "I only tell people my name _if_ they deserve the right to know it."

He directed me to a spare seat, which was luckily a single desk. I had noticed a few people I remembered from Fork's Primary; Rosalie, Mike and a few other's who I'd forgotten their names. None of them recognized me which was good; my had had grow and I had died it blue black also I had grown into my body better since I had left.

Rosalie came up behind me with three people I didn't know and sat next to me. "I'm Rosalie Hale, my boyfriend Emmett Cullen, his sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper; my brother." My eyes shot up at the mention of my old best friends last name.

"You don't happen to have a brother do you?" I asked Alice and Emmett and they nodded happily.

"Edward the ladies man." Emmett said and a boy across the room started making his way towards us.

"Please Jesus, let him not recognize me or let it be another Edward Cullen. Please God shot me with lightning so I don't have to go with this." I mumbled as I held my hands together and put them in front of me.

I opened my eyes and got four identical looks; the what the hell are you on? Looks. "Never you mind. I just know what's going to happen sooner or later." I told them and suddenly _he_ was in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and you're Isabella, right?" He asked taking a seat and sitting in front of me and giving me that god damn crooked smile. "What's you're last name and where are you from?"

"Arizona, not telling the other one." I said clearly as to tell him his smile _doesn't_ affect me. "You should get to you're seat the bells about to go." I say to them and the bell goes seconds later.

They go off to there seats and the lesson starts.

….

I open my locker to get my recess when it slams shut.

"Sorry but is your name Isabella Swan?" The teacher asks me and I nodded. "Would you mind coming to the hall with me; we are having an assembly next block and I was wondering if you could help?"

I follow him without a word into the gym and onto a pull out stage.

He turns to me and smiles shyly. "I know this is your first day at our school but our entertainment was sick today so I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, sir." I say not knowing his name.

"I would need you to play in front of the entire school, could you do that?" I nod simply. "Now what can you play?"

"I will have it sorted for you before it." I say and go to sit behind the stage without another word spoken.

…..

I go out onto the stage and sit on the black piano seat.

"Hi, I'm Isabella and I'll be playing two pieces for you, I hope you like them. The first one is called Yellow Butterfly and I wrote it myself when I was grieving and everyone thought the reason was me."

_She was just five years old,_

_A slightly moody day._

_She couldn't stay away,_

_From that rivers edge and I._

_I turn my back to count,_

_All the daffodil seas that surrounded._

_I close my eyes,_

_And then heard the water wake up _

_And I…_

_I can still hear that scream_

_It's still lingering in the air everywhere_

_Mother please save me_

_Grab my hand I can't, I can't._

_I can still hear that face,_

_Sink beneath the waves._

_Baby please breathe for me,_

_Give me time I am here._

_Where did you go?_

_Where'd you go?_

_Where'd you go?_

_Where'd you go?_

_Were the angels that lonely?_

_Couldn't they suffice for anyone else?_

_Can't anyone just lie to me?_

_She's home, she's home, crying for me now._

_Every night on a Monday,_

_I will visit the same spot that I hate._

_Yes the place that baby loved_

_And now she can taste it,_

_Oh it took her away._

I look out to the crowd with a tear slipping down my face.

_It's been five years since then_

_And when it hit September,_

_I feel like I'm dying again._

_Ian still won't even talk to me,_

_Talk to me!_

_Isn't this pain guilt enough?_

_I can't even look out the window_

_Without seeing figures distorted in the sun._

_And I…_

_I can still hear that scream_

_It's still lingering in the air everywhere_

_Mother please save me_

_Grab my hand I can't, I can't._

_I can still hear that face,_

_Sink beneath the waves._

_Baby please breathe for me,_

_Give me time I am here._

_Where did you go?_

_Where'd you go?_

_Where'd you go?_

_Where'd you go?_

_Were the angels that lonely?_

_Couldn't they suffice for anyone else?_

_Can't anyone just lie to me?_

_She's home, she's home, crying for me now._

_Every night on a Monday,_

_I will visit the same spot that I hate._

_Yes the place that baby loved_

_And now she can taste it,_

_It took her away. _

_And when the pain hits me like gunshot,_

_Oh, and I'm heading on the way to he floor._

_I hear her name and it kills me._

_Bottles up, bottles up, bottles up._

_And I'm trying my best to hurt me,_

_Ian says it's never enough._

_A razor to the wrist for every unshed tea._

_Cough it up._

_Drink it up._

_Drink it up._

_Were the angels that lonely?_

_Couldn't they suffice for anyone else?_

_Can't anyone just lie to me?_

_Lie to me? _

_She's home, she's home, crying for me now._

_Every night on a Monday,_

_I will visit the same spot that I hate._

_Yes the place that baby loved_

_And now she can taste it,_

_It took her away._

_Oh, it took her away,_

_It took her away._

_So I had a coma,_

_When I crashed my car into the lake._

_And I saw your face baby,_

_I knew it was not a mistake._

_So I went to the doctor._

_And I told him,_

_Oh, my heart would break._

_If I couldn't see you again_

_He just gave me more pills._

_But I saw you up there,_

_Still floating by the river._

_God you always loved that river._

_I bet heaven looks just like it._

_Then I'll like it too._

_Even though it scares me now when I'm alone,_

_But when,_

_I'm with you,_

_I'll be just fine, I'll be just fine._

_We can sit,_

_We can talk about, talk about…_

_Butterflies, butterflies, butterflies, butterflies._

"Before I go today I won't to show you a song. I wrote it myself; it's to a friend that moved away, he never got to hear this song so here it is. Edward's Lullaby." I start to play the familiar song; to me that it is and my mind winds back to all the happy moments Edward and I shared before he left.

"_Bells, come and play with me in our meadow." Edward said as he walked into my room as if it was his own. "Mummy's got some sandwiches for us but I can't take them until you come with me."_

_I stared at my friend of three years as if he was dumb; how can he act like this when he's leaving me next week? "Edward, I can't come."_

_He stares at me with his angelic eyes. "Why can't you?"_

"_Because you're leaving next week and I can't go and have fun with you knowing that." Mummy and Daddy didn't care if we fighted; we were the two smartest people in our class so they let us have the freedom. "Please leave, Edward. Even though you're leaving next week you _have_ left in my eyes already."_

_He stared at me as a frown over took his face and tears started falling down his face. "Bells, I'll still love you, though."_

Tears fell down my face as I silently left the stage and walked out the building. I sat down on one of the deserted bleachers in front of the basketball court and let all my tears fall. I heard movement and looked up to see Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie making their way over to me.

Edward saw my tears and came rushing over. "Bells, I won't ever leave you again." He mumbled as he hugged me tightly and I, back.

"I'm sorry I ever said those mean things all those years ago." I said into his now damp t-shirt. "I just didn't want you to leave."

He pulled back and smiled that crooked smile. "At least I got to hear my song." I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"You always have to find you in the problem." He acted hurt and I giggled.

"I see I can still make you smile and laugh in _if_ you're crying or in a mood." He said as the others made their way over. "I was always the one Renee called to do that job."

"Yeah, It's a curse to make girls laugh." I said and remembered Emmett's comment when we first met. "So, you're a ladies man, now?"

He laughs and blushes lightly but doesn't comment instead changes the subject. "We're going over to my house after school and I was wondering if you'd want to go? I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would love to see you again and I'd love to maybe learn my song."

The others sit around us with weird looks but neither of us comments. "I'm the only allowed to know your song but I _could_ play it for you. But does Esme still make my favorite?" I ask and he smiles.

"Banana, jelly and jam tarts. She actually made a new batch today. Ever since we left she's always made a batch each week like usual." I smile and think of Esme's wonderful cooking. "Guy's, Bells coming over to my house after school for our annual movie night, if you don't like that I don't care." I smile at Edward's attitude; he was always like this when I met new people he knew, always protective of me.

They all smile at me and Alice says, "You two made a quick friendship."

"We've actually known each other way _longer_ than that." I said._ I'm defiantly not letting _anything_ separate Edward and I again, I'll never leave his side unless he tells me, _I'm home_. _

Did you think the end was rushed? Sorry if it does, but I just kept thinking of old times and wasted most of my computer time. I hope you liked it and if not don't tell me because most of this stuff has actually happened to me. I hope my friend realizes I'm across the room and at least talk to me before I give up on him, I miss him. I changed Bella's lullaby to Edward's lullaby, don't hurt me for it. Also the song in it is called Yellow Butterfly by Meg and Dia, I don't own either of the songs, they do. I'm have to go I'm already starting to cry. Amyxoxo 


End file.
